1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remote control terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
A system in which a hotel gives guests cards with which to make payment and the like has been presented (see, e.g., the Japanese Patent Application No. P2002-123619 [pp. 3-7 and FIG. 1] or the Japanese Patent Application No. 8-180115 [pp. 7-23 and FIG. 1]).
For example, there is a system for providing services based on guest cards in which the details of guests entered in a hotel register are input upon check in. In the system, the guests use the cards for payment and the like eliminating the need to carry money about in order to obtain various services (cashless system).
Gaming industry operated casinos and the like have also been moving towards the adoption of cashless systems. There is, for example, a system in which users can play various games using cash cards, credit cards, or the like. The users can play games without paying for each individual game.
Development of such systems for providing cashless services has progressed. However, these systems are provided independently at different places where services are provided. For this reason, game arcades and hotels have not been able to improve their advantages to provide detailed services to users.
In order that a game arcade and a hotel can provide various detailed services to guests, the guests of the hotel are required to perform several operating procedures. This has often resulted in guests voluntarily rejecting the various services.